User talk:Adamantoise/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Fun Town! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Hey Hey I haven't edited here in a long time... but yes, SoA is an amazing show! I'm glad Kurt will be returning to FX with the new Mayans series. I've had SoA withdrawals. haha 04:29, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :I tried to make you admin, but for some reason I don't have the ability to :( 23:23, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Admin Well, if you want, keep this message I'm typing to show him, or any other admin on this page. I HIGHLY like the idea of you being Admin and know your history of great work from the True Blood Wiki. I think you should definitely be promoted! Let me know how it goes! 00:03, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 07:25, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello - Welcome to the Club (Belated) Hey there! So sorry about not responding to your request for your "full patch." I would have gladly given it to you, especially seeing the work that you have done to improve the site :) My personal life has gotten much busier over the last couple of years so I have had no time to work on the various wikias I once frequented. I probably won't for a very long time, even still. I'm very glad to have come back and found the site in such good hands. Seriously man, you've done more work here in a few months than I did in three years, and for that you have many thanks from me. Having said that, I would like to pass my mantle of president of the charter on to you. The work you've done is too good for you to just be an acting prez. Congratulations brother :D Once again, sorry for the lateness of my response and being so belated in welcoming you to the wiki. But thank you so much for taking care of what was once one of my pet projects. I love seeing how improved you've made the place. I also loved looking at that user page of yours! Very interesting collection you've accumulated :) By the way, where did you see that thing about SOA being four chapters? Cause that has me pretty psyched for the future of this franchise! And you'll love Bratva when you've finished it, trust me :) I'd love to talk more but I have to get back to business. Hopefully we can chat more some time though. It's always fun to meet someone who is as interested in this stuff as I am. One quick thing before I go though: I do think that the Mayans MC stuff should be added here. The wiki is the Sons of Anarchy wiki after all, and Sons of Anarchy has evolved into a huge franchise. This also presents an opportunity to finally change the background of this place, haha. Until we meet again, take care, and thanks again! :) 00:38, May 4, 2018 (UTC) I'm glad you got to adopt the wiki man, I wish I could have been here to help grant that wish. Trust me, if I could have I would have, gladly :) I know you prolly already figure this, but I view it far from being a slap in a face. If anything it's an honor that someone wants to carry on the work me and the others did to this place :) Thanks man, I can tell I'll really like you too. I hope I've lived up to the expectations, haha. I'd love to have worked with you. There was another admin on here for awhile, Devinthe66, and he did some amazing work too. It's a shame the three of us never got to work together on the place while the show was still on. Who knows how this place would look then! But we're all still alive (as far as I know), and hey, who knows, it could happen while the Mayans show is on :) Thanks for the kind words, by the way. I always wondered if the work I did on here was any good, so it's comforting to know that someone thought it was an improvement :) I loved this place and I'm glad it's in the hands of someone who loves it just as much, maybe even moreso! :) I know you won't let me down man, cause after all of the work you've done it'd be impossible to. You could decide tomorrow that you hate this place and never edit again and I'd still say "The guy did amazing work, and I was proud that he took over the place as long as he did." Seriously dude, I really hope we some day get to work together on this wikia, or really any wikia. I've seen your work and it's incredible stuff. I especially like how you've improved the MC pages, and made that cool table for SOA MC. Quick question - Where did you find all the names for some members on those charter pages? Some of them are... Interesting, to say the least :P I love finding little details like that in things. By the way, do you have any idea who "Dog Knot" and "Chubs" of the Salt Lake City charter are? I have no idea where their names were mentioned and it has been driving me nuts for years! Thanks for the link! That sure is exciting news :) I wish I had all of the DVDs of SOA. I'd love to make a "kill count" video of the series - In case you didn't notice looking over my edits, I am a bit of a body count freak, haha. I have a death count of Bratva somewhere, and of the comics as well, but I forgot where I've put them. Despite not editing for a few years, I've kept an interest in the media, just not in the wiki, I'm sad to admit. Speaking of, have you noticed any deaths that we may have missed on our list, or any we included that weren't actual deaths? For awhile I thought that Piney killed one in the season two finale, but after careful examination I realized I was wrong. I'm still a bit up in the air about those Mayans that were following Alvarez and Zobelle. Can't recall if we see bodies or not but the Sons fired A LOT at that pack in the back. What's your take on that? I hear you on the erratas with Bratva. It irks me knowing that they call the Niners an MC at one point, haha. Have you had a chance to read all of the comics? I have read them all and enjoyed them immensely, though at times they seem to contradict with the show. Redwood Original seems to imply that the membership has always been extremely tiny. Otto isn't in it, which is really perplexing, because in another issue, we see a flash back where he is very clearly one of the members going to a place with Clay. One of the perils of having different writers, I suppose. By the way, have you noticed the irregularities concerning the wall of mugshots in SAMCRO's club house? Portraits seem to change all the time. It may just be me though. I remember trying to make screen caps of it a few years back and having a hard time finding episodes that showed it real well. Would have been super cool if I could have added more pics of it. I would now, but I'm so busy all the time and I haven't seen the show in so long I wouldn't know where to begin. A good excuse for a rewatch some day though. I look forward to us meeting again soon dude, you seem really cool and like someone I could enjoy talking to and hanging out with. Will definitely keep in contact with you. As for doing a ride together, I would love that some day as well, after I know you a bit better of course. What do you ride? I have a Triumph Bonneville America myself. Might sound kind of funny but I've never been too big a fan of Harleys. I don't hate them or anything, just not too big on them. My dream is to some day have an Indian :) So glad that I made your day by finally getting the chance to meet and speak to you bro. You're a cool dude and will make an amazing president of this place :) I may be going nomad, so to speak, but this will always be my home charter. Also, sorry if this seemed to be all over the place, or if I missed anything. I'm a lil bit tired right now and have a habit of not being too cohesive or rambling some when I haven't slept yet. Its been almost a whole day, so pardon any mistakes, haha. I look forward to talking to you again soon, prez. Until we meet again, keep up the good work, and take care! :) Le Rusecue (talk) 05:08, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Gary Putner Hi. Gary Putner did not only appear in one episode, he appeared in multiple and it seems like someone (possibly you) has been editing it to provide false info and then locked it. Just letting you know. He was in a couple when his daughter smashed the shop window and Jax went to talk to him and in one later on when he tried to steal his daughters money. Colors I love the Sons of Anarchy wiki, but the black background and the blue letters make it really difficult to read. Is this something you can fix? 03:02, June 19, 2018 (UTC)